


First Times, Epilogue

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-02
Updated: 2003-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex have been together two weeks when Lex comes home with news about Lana.  Clark goes growly. Follows "First Times" but can stand alone as a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times, Epilogue

## First Times, Epilogue

by spyhop

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/spyhop>

* * *

Clark has had two weeks to map Lex's body, when, as he's dozing lazily on the couch Lex walks in and says, "Lana came to see me today." 

Clark's eyes open so quickly a breeze blows through the room. 

"She asked me out." 

Both boys practice control. Lex not to laugh. Clark not to break things. 

"She can be pretty forward under all that pink -" 

Clark on him in a second. Lex is pushed against the glass window. The cool of the window a shock. The heat from Clark a welcome home. 

The suit jacket and shirt are a loss as soon as Clark leaves the couch. Both pulled sloppily but firmly down and left hanging from his hands. His left cufflink thunks to the floor while the right one tangles next to his pulse. Lex can feel the beat against cool metal. 

Clark moves his fingers back and forth, lightly and rapidly, on Lex's chest. His fingers spread apart and then meet in the middle as he plays the skin with touch and scrape. His mouth follows, devotedly licking and sucking. Taking time to mark. Nothing to hide here. Clark is giving full disclosure of his need, his want, his ,his, his and he's not sharing. 

Lex listens and thrills as Clark punctuates light bites and long strong licks with rough sounds and wandering hands. The sounds making him hard, the hands making him weak. Fingers and thumbs wander along his chest, around his ribs, move over his waistband and then move to unbuckle, unfasten and lower. 

Quickly shucking off his clothes below the waist, Clark momentarily pulls back to admire his almost naked billionaire boyfriend. It's choice. Lex's jacket and shirt hanging from his wrists, pants and underwear around his ankles, ass and scalp pressed against the window, cock jutting prettily and Lex's eyes projecting permission. 

Clark wants. Clark won't share. Lex wants. Lex won't dare. Lana wants. They don't care. 

Satisfied that he has Lex's full attention Clark stops to reach behind his neck and after shimmying the cloth into his hand, sweeps the shirt off in one pull. Stretches the moment as he arches his back, pulls his shoulders together and thrusts his hips to rub against Lex. Cock sliding against cock and heated skin jolting cool smoothness. 

Lex enjoys the show. Clark's skin a wash of gold and red as the sun sets and the swift pass of his body a tease and a promise. Lex pushes off the window and catches Clark's hips. He pulls them back toward him and just grinds until Clark is groaning and reaching to grasp them both in one hand. 

Lex manages to step out of his pants and shrug the silk and wool from his wrists one after the other. The cufflinks roll together. Left with nothing but bare skin Lex applies himself to getting as much contact as possible. Chests rub on nipple. Rib hitches against ab. Arms reach around and press muscle and flesh firmly and wantonly. Breathing heavy, skin warm, cocks pulsing. They move toward and against one another. Clark's hand opening and closing, obedient to desire and searching for completion. 

Clark's hand pumps steadily as he pushes Lex back onto the window. Clark braces one arm on the glass as he leans in to kiss Lex and press their bodies together. His hand and their cocks tapped in the tight space, Clark working up and down as his tongue moves liquidly and rapidly forcing Lex to keep up. 

Lex thrusting back and hard, jolting them through Clark's now wet hand. The slipperiness and the tightness combine to amplify the heat. Lex is mouthing words against Clark's and Clark can only answer with yes and unfocused groaning. He nips at the Lex's kiss-swollen lips and bites down as he comes, hard and fast. 

Lex, surprised by the bite, lasts about two seconds longer. As he comes, Clark gives in to lust buckled knees and tumbles them gracelessly to the floor. Lex lands on top, face to face with a wicked-eyed Clark. 

Clark's hand is a mess and Lex's grin is one-sided as he worries his injured lip with his tongue. Clark's sprawled on his side and Lex is straddling his splayed out thigh. They laugh as Clark uses his messy hand to soothe them down. He's sticky and it's causing his fingers to linger and revive rather than gentle. They're hard again and loving their Friday afternoon. 

Lex moves Clark's hand to the carpet and leans in for a slow, soft lasting kiss. Their mouths meet and Clark's bottom lip fits perfectly between Lex's as Lex's tongue stokes and glides and plays. Clark can't help the smile and Lex kisses that too. 

"You said no, right?" asks Clark when Lex's lips leave to explore his neck. 

"If I don't answer will you go all territorial again?" answers Lex before suckling and pressing teeth to a nipple. 

"Lex." says Clark, bucking up softly and working his chest against Lex's ready mouth. It almost counts as just the one syllable. 

"I do like pink," says Lex as he mouths the other nipple. 

"You like lavendar," states Clark with as much dignity as that sentence can muster, especially considering the fact that Lex's tongue is now exploring the pulse just under his jaw. 

"Mmmm. Pastels." 

"Lex." 

"Clark." 

Lex slides to the floor sideways pulls Clark flush. The talking stops and the kissing continues. Lex's teasing gives way to Lex's sexy talking and Clark knows everything is as it should be. Just like the first time. Bodies and hearts and knowing and being. 

The sun has slipped past the horizon but the light hasn't left them. 


End file.
